Friend from the Otherworld
by Bulldan
Summary: A Black Rock Shooter crossover: Yomi dreams to be rid of Dead Master ever since her return home. Unfortunately her Otherself has different plans as she slowly reaffirms her control over her human counterpart, but neither expected to awake in Equestria. In a strange land home to strange beings, two sides of the same coin will have to work together in order to return home.
1. Chapter 1

_Here we go again..._

Yomi Takanashi awoke to a desolate world of bleak colors with unmarked graves and ruined buildings dotting the landscape. Everywhere she turned the barren earth was lined with a dirty checkerboard pattern stretching as far as the eye could see. Even the sky was a myriad of depressing shades composed of only gray and pale green with hints of black appearing every now and then. The only thing that seem normal to her was a pale moon waning in the sky unreachable to any who gazed upon it.

Yomi didn't have to think twice to know where she was.

_This has got to be what? The twelfth time this month? I haven't slept well in weeks. When will she just give up..._

As if on Que a pair large obsidian skull with glowing green eyes floated silently toward her wearing permanent, condescending smiles. This did not worry the young girl for this had all become routine ever since her original visit. No, what did worry her was the fact that the third visitor had had a Cheshire grin plastered all over her face as opposed to the emotionless gaze she knew oh so well.

A small chuckle was heard. Its owner drilling holes into the preteen below her.

A girl with bright neon green eyes and wavy dark hair with a tint of green to it, along with bangs wearing a gothic lolita style dress accompanied by a black bolero, sat atop one of the skulls. She also had a pair of skeletal horns on her head with matching black gauntlets for hands gripping a large scythe to further compliment her unfriendly demeanor and a pair of leggings with black pumps on her feet. If one could see from a different angle, they would notice a pair of wings that sit low on her back. Deep down Yomi felt that somehow this meeting would be different from others.

And not in a good way.

_Hello Yomi..._

_"Why are you smiling Dead Master"?_

_We're going to be together again now... We don't need-_

_"Mato"_

_...__**Her**_

_"You don't, but I do"_

At this the doppelganger known as Dead Master let out the most childish laughter Yomi has ever heard. Her bravado slowly began to fade as this... demon continued to laugh even forcing her skeletal hands to clutch her stomach as if she had trouble controlling herself. Her face expressing sheer insanity. Small tears dripping down her face

_Something's wrong. That laughter... it's like she's finally lost it..._

heheheheh...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA-

Dead Master was howling with joy at this point, jumping off of her servant and making her way towards Yomi like a little toddler on Christmas day. Yomi bravely stood her ground hoping for her heroine to come to save once again by battling Dead until she retreated, and would always send her home by taking her hand as a bright blue light took her out of the lifeless world only to awake safe and sound...

But she didn't come.

Dead Master dropped her scythe on the ground and tackled Yomi one hand grabbing hold of her left arm and waist nearly suffocating the poor girl and the other accosting her right wrist. All courage was gone at this point for Yomi as Dead Masters claws dug into her flesh, her clothes shifting from her simple nightgown to the ebony dress that her unwanted otherself constantly paraded herself during any appearance and her vision slowly blurred as shadows began to embrace the two threatening to force Yomi into Dead Master possession like before, all those many weeks ago .

Through it all Dead Master was still laughing like a hyena, her breaths becoming short and ragged, pupils dilated to mere pinpricks, hair frazzled and unkempt, and eyes twitching like a dying insect. Yomi begged and pleaded to let go only to be meet with the sickening laughter. As the seconds dragged on, through the haze and dust she barley registered a look of desperation on the face of her

"MATO HELP ME!"

_SHE'S NOT HERE! WE DON'T NEED HER!_

_N-no... not again p-please!_

When all seemed lost, the truly unexpected happened .

Dead Master ceased all her actvities and gasped as the sky erupted in an explosion of color. The two would be aristocrats looked up just in time to see a rainbow column envelope them.

Something was not right.

Kuroi Mato knew this the moment she woke up in a cold sweat. She began muttering to herself "Yomi... whats wrong?" The 'first year ace' made a dash for her cell phone and vigorously attempted to call her best friend, and hopefully one day more than a best friend.

She was met with silence.

"N-No... no, no, no-nononono-**NO!** Yomi please! DON'T GO!"

She was gone. She failed her again. She swore to protect her from anything, even in her dreams, which she knew she did judging by the late night texts she would receive. Such memories brought tears to her eyes as she remembered the current predicament the two were in. It was beyond discomforting to know how close the two had become since her first disappearance. They had both found such a new level of understanding in each other that not sensing if something, let alone anything was wrong was unheard of.

It was this bond that Mato had hoped would help her take their relationship to the next level. Unfortunately, realizing the possible danger Yomi was in that chance may be lost if she didn't act and she knew what she had to do. Grabbing her cellphone strap she quietly whispered.

"Black Rock Shooter... I need you."

_Why am I awake?_

_It's as if something was forced into my consciousness like a house alarm, not that I need another one after the whole kidnapper thing. It was only Yomi's disappearance a few weeks ago that caused the neighborhood to increase home security._

_Yomi..._

_She claims that she was kidnapped, she said that she was unconscious the whole time, she __**swore**__ that she didn't see the face of her 'kidnapper', but I know the truth. Kinda...It had something to do with her all three of us,Yomi, Mato and I. Specifically she and Mato. The two of them had gotten closer since then, and i'm starting to think that they know exactly what happend._

_And they __**WON'T**__ tell me._

_Do they not trust me? Don't they care about my opinion? Does Mato... not __**LIKE**__ me anymore? No... no, i'm just getting worked up again. I should go back to bed..._

As Koutari Yuu returned to her slumber her eyes suddenly shot wide open and changed to a dull gray color.

"Yuu... Yomi's missing again..."

Yuu found herself smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Two fish out of water

Like any day in Ponyville the birds were chirping, the foals playing, and all was well in the schoolyard of the quaint village. Miss Cheerilee felt confident that all of her students did well on their history quizzes for she didn't catch anyone sleeping, ignoring her, or missing during her lessons. At least in the front row.

She couldn't help but notice that everypony in the back rows had a harder time paying attention and class and their grades showed. How this came to be eluded her for it wasn't a very large classroom, not even the entire school was an acre. Still, Miss Cheerilee did what she was trained to do and help her students she would till they needed her no more.

_Maybe if I move the desks into a circle. Would that help?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by three fillies barging into her class with fearful cries. "Miss Cheerilee! Miss Cheerilee! Come quick!" the three children shouted in unison towards their elder.

"Girls! calm down, what is it?" Miss Cheerilee needed only a second to realize something big was troubling the cutie mark crusaders, and if they were in trouble then the entire class probably is too. No sooner did the thought enter her mind did the entire student body flood the classroom ducking for cover under their desks as if seeking shelter from a storm.

"Is everypony alright?" Miss Cheerilee frantically asked her frightened class receiving incomprehensible mutters as they all rushed to be heard. "Okay, okay class remember to keep quiet while I deal with the situation... Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, what's the situation?" The girls were hesitant in answering the question before noticing the even greater look of concern upon their teachers face. Applebloom finally took the initiative and stepped forward to answer.

"M-m-m-m-mmm Miss Cheerilee... there's a de-ddde-dead body in the bushes".

Where am I?

Everything was wrong. She didn't even half to open her eyes to realize this, and that was just within the first few seconds. As time passed for an unknown length she could slowly, but surely make out what disturbed her to no end. First was the abundance of noise, which was something no Otherworlder expected to hear outside of a battle. She heard the rustling of trees, the chirping of birds, and small animals running about all around her.

This made her uneasy.

The second issue (If you could call it that) is that everything smells nice. She was used to the stale, ancient, and all around lifeless scents of the Otherwolrd. But here? A hundred different smells bombarded her nose like explosive shells from her rival denizens of her native realm. She wasn't quite sure how to even describe a majority of the scents.

This left her disoriented.

The third and most bizarre problem was, well... she felt. Wrong. She couldn't feel her claws, her feet, and pretty much anything she was used to, except her wings and horns. What was worse was that she had_additions and alterations_ to her form. Her body felt felt compact and mangled, some sort of soft material covered her entire body, even lying underneath her clothes (which would make her blush if she were truly juvenile). To to it all off, a protrusions sprouted from what she was sure to be a tail of all things sticking from the base of her... _backside_.

This left her disturbed.

Despite all of these changes, one stinging enigma pushed all these bizarre instances to a far corner of her mind. The only detail she was concerned with at that moment was finding the answers to 'what in oblivion just happened?' and the million dollar question...

Where is Yomi?

She had her. Trial after trial, time after time, she would have Yomi in her claws ready to become _whole_again, to be strong, to truly be the Dead Master, until the blue eyed nuisance showed up right out of the... blue, and put an end to her greatest desire. Now? She had found a way to go by unnoticed, had Yomi in her clutches. AND THEN, get blasted by a rainbow into some place she had yet to even lay eyes on.

As if being hugged to death was bad enough, now she has to worry about killer rainbows and alien environments.

This left her extremely pissed off.

How **DARE** she betray me again. It was I who took her loneliness away, I who warned her of that other girls intentions to her so call _best friend_, I who told her that **MATO** would never recip-

"Hello? Are you okay miss?"

"Mm- Mato"? _This bad, excruciating, and just plain bizarre. I can handle that, that, that _**_parasites_**_domain, but this is something else, something unkown._

Yomi had a feeling that most girls, especially those who are younger, would be more open to the idea of being transformed into a small, brightly colored unicorn in a lovely forest, but then again most girls didn't have a psychotic doppelganger who tries to possess them every other night. Unfortunately for her, said unicorn was mostly covered in dirt from learning how to walk on four hooves, the forest was dark mysterious are broody, and her would be colorful coat was mostly obscured by her school uniform. Also covered in dirt.

_I don't wear this all the time, do I?_

Despite her current appearance, She was more concerned about the unknown forest she was currently wandering in. Every bush seemed to be hiding something that she figured was not friendly in the least, which was a complete contrast to the Otherworld save for one inhabitant. Back in the depressing, barren wasteland there was nothing stretching as far as the eye could see except for ruined buildings and tombstones. This place was hiding anything it could in every nook and cranny available, and it was only a matter of time before trouble finds her.

**Thrash, Thrash**

"he-hello?"

A figure made its way from the shrubs of the forest and regarded Yomi in a calculative manner, but not unfriendly either. The new being was about an inch or two higher than Yomi, covered with black and white stripes from head to toe.

_Is that a, a Zebra?_ Yomi subconsciously took note note of a spiral image adorned on its flank.

"Young school mare, what are you doing out here? no need to look confused and full of despair, for I can take you to my hut that is near. "

_I don't see her anywhere Rock._

_Then we keep looking._

_We should have found her by now._

_We will soon Mato._

_I just hope it's not too- uh, do you hear that?_

Black rock shooter had no time to evade the cause of the invasive sound as she was soon blanketed in a bizarre rainbow. Yards away a pair of gray eyes observed the scene with vast curiosity.

_...Strange._


	3. Chapter 3

/-/  
> Green Eyes and a Cheerful Guise/ Story: Friend from the Otherworld/ by Wasteland_Tyrant/-/

Yuu was not having a good day.

After a long and sleepless night, the young athlete thought that the beginning of the school week would bring about a better mood than what she had been feeling lately, however she soon found out that would be receiving the exact opposite. Mato, her best friend, and her other friend Yomi had been absent from the bus stop that morning. She was late for school that day just waiting for them like any good friend would, but couldn't help but feel negative thoughts forming once again.

'If they had a sleepover, then I guess they just slept in' she thought. 'That doesn't really change anything though'. 'but they didn't have a sleep over, did they?'

She couldn't quite remember why she had trouble recalling last nights events, 'and besides, it's not like anything weird or otherworldly happened.' the last thing she remembered was waking up with a knot in her stomach then... then... th-

'Falling asleep'

-Then falling asleep with no dreams or visions whatsoever. As the day went on, things only went from bad to worse. Basketball practice was a bore without Mato to help when she would have fallen, or even play said game, and lunch was lonely without her pig-tailed friend and that other third party companion. Class was probably the most grueling part of the day as her uneasy night caused her to be lethargic and lose focus in any subject presented to her. During English class, the teacher caught Yuu with her head down for about five minuets, and decided that after school detention was a fitting punishment. Needless to say, Yuu was fuming.  
>So with nothing to do until the required time passed, Yuu finally got the bright idea of texting her best friend after her phone was charged (which to her eternal ire was out of power throughout the day) to ask just what had happened to her. Expecting a response in a matter of seconds, or at most three minuets Yuu was perturbed to get no response after waiting for ten minuets.<p>

'Talk to me...'

She repeated texting her several times until the teacher decided she could go home, but she opted to go to her desired friends home instead. while taking the train to Mato's home, she figured that maybe her friends phone was simply on vibrate for texts and she was in another room. Perhaps now she had the call setting on loud with a high pitched ringtone? All the while, she mentally prepared a list of questions for her friend.

'Maybe I should ask her where Yomi is as wel-'

'No'

'Then again, if Mato doesn't bring her up during the conversation, then neither will I. I don't have to approach her when she screws up. She can come to me. That green haired, green eyed third wheel is bothersome enough already.'

'I never did like the color green.'

After finishing wasting time on thinking of the green haired girl, Yuu waited patiently for her one and only friend to greet her over the phone. She never did.

"...mato..."

All the short haired girl heard was the automated voice mail indicating that her friends phone wasn't even turned on. As Yuu arrived the Kuroi household, she was given pause at the sound of crying when she reached the front door. At this revelation, she was for the first time hesitant to see her friend that day. It took a while for Mrs. Kuroi to answer the door, but when she finally appeared Yuu was taken back by her ragged appearance. her eyes had deep bags under them, and were made worse by her bloodshot eyes and unkempt hair. When she spoke she sounded like a completely different mother, a mother who was worried sick about her daughter.

"Y-you must be one of mmm-m-matos' friends" Mrs. Kuroi chocked out. "Yes and, um... is she okay"? Yuu began to wonder if this day would ever have a good moment worth remembering. A pitiful look overcame the elder woman's face.

"she-SNIFF-won't wa-wake up".

Miss Cheerilee was not a paranoid mare, but seeing a perfectly still body that belonged young mare with smooth bony wings and curved skeleton horns made her question if coming outside alone was a good idea. The mare in question seemed to be younger than Twilight, but given her pale white/green fur and outrageous attire, the young mare gave off a feeling of otherworldly prowess. Despite her unusual appearance, the longer Cheerilee stared at the girl, the more her heart went out to her. The lack of breathing let alone any movement at all confirmed what the children had said. This poor child must be dead.

'This is a disaster. who was she? how did she get here? What or who was responsible for her-'

Cheerilee didn't get the chance to finish her thoughts as the front left leg of the strange mare violently twitched.

'She's Alive!'

Now knowing that she could actually help her, Cheerilee didn't hesitate to see the condition the young mare was in.

"Hello? Are you okay miss?"

A pair of emerald eyes with shinning circular patterns shot open faster than a Wonderbolt.

Both mares held their breath as they both locked eyes. One with fear and uncertainty, and the other with curiosity and intrigue. Cheerilee felt like she should break the startling silence with more pressing matters, but the downed Lolita mare began to violently shake as the her previously blank face twisted into a vicious snarl as she tried to lift her stone cold body. Naturally, Cheerilee backed away a few feet and tried to comprehend what in Equestria was going on. Seeing the one she didn't know was named Dead Master writhe on the ground like a wild beast from Everfree, Cheerilee tried to calm the mare down before she actually does hurt herself.

"Miss, listen to me! Please calm do-"

"WHERE IS YOMI!"

Yomi slowly, but steadily took the clay cup into her shaking hooves in an effort to help calm her nerves. she thoroughly thought that holding anything with hooves seemed as ludicrous as her current whereabouts. A small hut with a talking zebra. She seemed nice for the most part, but the fact that she couldn't understand a word that came out of her would be hosts mouth added to the bizarre situation she was thrown into. Said zebra had led her into the small hut after their first encounter and guided her to a circular table to calm her nerves with the herbal tea.  
>The zebra was currently grabbing things from various shelves and mixing them into a cauldron for Mato knows what reason. No sooner than that observation was noted, dreaded thoughts entered the green eyed mares mind.<p>

'Mato...'

Yomi sadly pondered what her best friend was going through, and felt shame for causing any grief she was going through. She had high hopes that Mato and her taller counterpart would swoop in and save her again, but doubt slowly began to build. her brows furrowed in thought as to why she was here in the first place and Dead Masters terrifying change in character. Yomi shuddered at the memory, but was struck with a horrible realization.

'She must be here to, isn't she?'

Her otherself was naturally violent, but after their recent incident there was no telling how dangerous she has become. 'But then again, she must also be a pony and I don't she'll be wielding a giant Scythe here'. Her stupor was abruptly ended as the zebra approached her and got a little too close for comfort. The zebra stared at her for a few moments before speaking in her bizarre, broken version of the English language.

"Your thoughts appear to be troubled young mare, focus and tell Zecora your ails while this tea sooths your muscles that are frial."

Though most of the message was a blur, Yomi suspected she heard a name.

"Ze-cor-ra? My name is Yomi Takanashi."

"Now where are we Rock?"

"I do not know."

"Everything feels, I don't know, strange?"

The straight faced unicorn continued walking through the rocky field until three figures erupted from beneath the ground.

"You there! Pale pony! What are you doing in Diamond dog turf!"

'Pffff'

"Hush Mato."

"Huh? My name Rover, not Mah-Toe!"

"Go away."

"NO! You come with us now!"

"So be it."

The Diamond dog trio barely had time to react as Black Rock Shooter lit her horn and materialized her Rock Canon and began firing. 


End file.
